


hot night;););););)

by Pheonixbird170



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, bungee gum - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixbird170/pseuds/Pheonixbird170
Summary: im sorry





	hot night;););););)

It was just the two of them, away from the rest of the world. Limbs tangled. Mouths latched together. Clothes thrown off in various places. Sweat soaked skin colliding. Hands tangled in hair. Everything was hot. Everything was perfect.

"Hisoka," Illumi moaned out, "do you have a rubber?"

Hisoka looked up and smirked.

"I have something with the properties of rubber, but is also has the properties of gum." 

"YOU'RE NOT USING THE BUNGEE GUM CONDOM ON ME."


End file.
